Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause 2
Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause 2 is an all-new Pooh's Adventures Christmas movie by Daniel Esposito. It is a sequel to ''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause''. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot Eight years have gone by since Scott Calvin first took up the Santa Claus suit, and became subject to The Santa Clause. Now Santa is at the top of his game at the North Pole and could not be happier, at least until Bernard and Curtis, the Keeper of the Handbook of Christmas break the news that there is another clause - the "Mrs. Clause". Santa/Scott is now pressed to get married before the next Christmas Eve, or the clause will be broken and Christmas will die away. At the same time, Abby the Elf delivers news that is more distressing; Santa's own son Charlie is on the naughty list. It then cuts to Charlie one night defacing the walls of the school gymnasium from the skywindow until he is caught by Principal Carol Newman. Scott must return to his home to search for a wife and set things right with Charlie. He even brings this up when visited by the Council of Legendary Figures consisting of Mother Nature, Father Time, Cupid, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. To cover for Santa's prolonged absence, Curtis helps Santa create a life-size toy replica of Santa, much to Bernard's horror, and Bernard reluctantly tells the other elves that Santa had a change of looks, so they won't question the Toy Santa's different appearance. However, the larger-than-life legalist cannot find any grace or slack in his plastic heart for minor infractions by children the world over, having followed the Handbook too strictly. Toy Santa takes control of the North Pole with a duplicated army of life-size toy soldiers. He thinks that everyone is naughty, and he plans to give the entire world lumps of coal. Bernard cracks and exposes Toy Santa as a fraud, but is placed under house arrest by the soldiers. Because of the impending end of his contract, Scott undergoes a "de-Santafication process" which gradually turns him back into Scott Calvin. He has a limited amount of magic to help him. Scott attempts to reconcile with Charlie, who keeps vandalizing his school to get attention. He and Charlie both hit the cold hard wall of Principal Carol Newman when Charlie defaces the lockers. Charlie confesses to Scott how hard it is for him that Scott is never around like other fathers, and reveals the stress he is under to conceal the secret that his father is Santa. Scott vows to try harder as a dad, and he and Charlie reconcile. After a few failed dates, Scott finds himself falling for Carol. He accompanies her in a sleigh to their school faculty Christmas party, which turns out to be dull and boring. Using a little of his Christmas magic, Scott livens up the party by presenting everyone with their childhood dream gifts (much as he did for Laura and Neil in the first film). He makes a special presentation to Carol, and, with his last remnant of magic, wins her over and they kiss passionately. However, she balks when he attempts to explain he is Santa, believing that Scott is mocking her childhood, until Charlie manages to convince her by showing her his magic snow globe. Curtis flies in to deliver the dreadful news about the Evil Toy Santa's coal binge. However, Scott has used up the last of his magic wooing Carol and Comet has eaten too many chocolate bars. With a little help from the Tooth Fairy, Scott and Curtis return to the North Pole. Toy Santa wastes no time in subduing Scott, but Charlie and a now-believing Carol spring him free by summoning the Tooth Fairy to fly them there. Scott goes after the Toy Santa, who has already left with the sleigh, riding Chet, a reindeer-in-training, and they both crash back into the village. With an army of elves, Carol, Bernard, Charlie and Curtis lead a snowball war to overthrow the toy soldiers. Toy Santa is reduced to his normal six-inch height, Scott marries Carol in a ceremony presided over by Mother Nature herself, Scott transforms back to Santa, and Christmas proceeds as it always has and Scott and Carol have a three-month honeymoon to go on the next day. In addition, Scott and Charlie reveal the truth to Lucy, Charlie's younger half-sister (the daughter of Laura and Neil) about Scott being Santa Claus so she is now in on the secret. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Buzzie the Vulture, Ed, and Negaduck *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Bud Luckey as Eeyore *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture and Zazu *Jess Harrell as Ziggy the Vulture *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Justin Nimmo as Zhane the Silver Ranger *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *P.J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty and Jessie *Satomi Kōrogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Rob Lowe as Simba *Gabrielle Union as Nala *Kevin Schon as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Jason David Frank as Tommy *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Steve Cardenas as Rocky *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam *Karan Ashley as Aisha *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *David Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphine Blake and Azula *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Michael Reisz as Matt Ishia *Kirk Thronton as Gabumon *Colleen Villard as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido *R. Martin Klein as Gomamon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Wendee Lee as T.K. Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd *Bowser as Himself *Susan Aceron as Mistress Nine *Bowser Junior as Himself *Patrick David as Psycho Red *Michael Maize as Psycho Black *Wally Wingert as Psycho Blue *Kamera Walton as Psycho Yellow *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink *John O'Hurley as The Phantom Blot *Jimmy Zoppi as James and Meowth *James Horan as Scar *Jenifer Lewis as Shenzi *Cheech Marin as Banzai *Keith David as Dr. Facilier *Christopher Plummer as The Grand Duke of Owls *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Richard Moll as Two-Face *Paul Williams as The Penguin *Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt *Michael Bell as Quackerjack *Tino Insana as Bushroot *Jack Angel as The Liquidator *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto *Tim Curry as Hexxus *Tim Allen as Scott Calvin/Santa Claus and Toy Santa *Eric Lloyd as Charles "Charlie" Calvin *Elizabeth Mitchell as Principal Carol Newman *Wendy Crewson as Laura Miller *Judge Reinhold as Dr. Neal Miller *Liliana Mumy as Lucille "Lucy" Miller *David Krumholtz as Bernard the Arch-Elf. *Spencer Breslin as Curtis the Elf *Danielle Woodman as Abby the Elf *Aisha Tyler as Mother Nature *Peter Boyle as Father Time *Jay Thomas as the Easter Bunny *Kevin Pollak as Cupid *Art LaFleur as the Tooth Fairy *Michael Dorn as the Sandman *Bob Bergen as Comet (voice) *Kath Soucie as Chet (voice) Transcript *''Pooh's Adventures of The Santa Clause 2/Transcript'' Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Crysta, Batty Koda, the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, Team Rocket, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, the Grand Duke of Owls, the Crime Empire, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Rito Revolto, and Hexxus will guest star in this film. *This film will be dedicated to Peter Boyle (1935-2006), who played Father Time and died from cancer and Jay Thomas (1948-2017) who played the Easter Bunny and died from throat cancer. Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Upcoming films